


Me and You

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Leonard Snart survived the Oculus and got the future with Sara Lance he'd been thinking about. No one expected the resident thief and assassin to be as domestic as they are.





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr post that I saw a while back and can no longer find unfortunately. 
> 
> Confession: I didn't know it was your birthday until fics popped up and Jael mentioned it but I thought you'd enjoy some fluff, LarielRomeniel! Of course, instead of getting it at your birthday, it's at the start of the year. But I hope you enjoy it in spite of how late it is!

Sara turned on her side so that she was facing Leonard. She couldn’t see him but she could tell that he was still awake by the way he shifted every few minutes.

“Hey, Len,” she called softly.

His voice was muffled by his pillow when he replied. “What?”

She shifted closer so that there was barely any space between them. “Why don’t they play poker in the jungle?”

There was the sound of skin scraping against fabric and when he spoke, his voice was no longer muffled, confirming her suspicion that he had turned his head towards her. Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could just make out the outline of his facial features. “I don’t know.”

She grinned. “Too many cheetahs.”

There was no response though she was fairly sure he had smiled. A moment later, she felt his shoulders shaking as though he were holding in his laughter and she smirked in anticipation.

“Why can’t ghosts have babies?” This time, she didn’t wait for a response before she said, “Because they have halloweenies!”

That was apparently all Leonard could take and he burst out laughing, leaning forward to press his face against her neck as he snorted. Sara laughed and rolled on to her back, bringing him with her so that he was partially on top of her as he continued to laugh, snorting every now and then. Eventually, he calmed down, letting out a breath against her shoulder and Sara bit her lip in an effort to stop smiling like an idiot.

After a few moments, she couldn’t help it. “You’re a total cheetah at cards,” she whispered, sending Leonard in to another fit of snorting laughter.

“But I don’t have a halloweenie,” he managed to get out, sending Sara in to her own fit of laughter.

~*~*~

Sara paused when she entered the room and saw Leonard already in bed, blankets wrapped around himself.

Oh, hell no.

“I don’t think so,” she said, moving to the bed and kicking off the flip flops she’d put on so that she wouldn’t have to walk on the metal floor in her bare feet. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow from where his head was just peeking out of the blankets. “What?”

“You don’t get to use all the blankets to make yourself a blanket burrito.” She crawled in to bed and tugged at the blankets.

“Like hell I can’t,” he replied, slipping an arm out and tugging the blanket back towards him. “You have cold feet.”

“You’re Captain Cold!”

“That doesn’t mean I like actually being cold,” he told her frowning when she managed to tug part of the blanket away from him. “Seriously, Assassin?”

She smirked when he made the mistake of slipping his other arm out to try and reclaim the part of the blanket she’d gotten away from him. Before he could tug at the blanket, she grabbed his arm and pushed him backwards to loosen the blanket, pulling the blanket out from under him and settling it over herself with a smug smile. “My cold feet thank you.” 

A moment later, she shrieked when Leonard launched himself at her, yanking the blankets back towards himself. It turned in to a brief wrestling match that nearly sent them both over the edge of the bed and ended with Sara stretched out on top of Leonard, the blankets wrapped around them both, Leonard’s arms wrapped around Sara’s waist as she leaned down to kiss him.

“You’ve got to start wearing socks to bed,” he muttered before her lips could touch his. She gave him a mock scowl, her lips twitching, and poked him.

“Never. You can live with my cold feet.”

“Sadist.”

She smiled. “You love me anyway,” she whispered before she pressed her lips to his, cutting off any response he might have made.

~*~*~

“Are you sure you don’t want help?”

Leonard looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure,” he said. “I figured out cooking years ago, Assassin. Relax. I’m just about done with this part anyway.”

The corner of Sara’s mouth lifted in a half smile. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“You’ll be eating _your_ words later,” he told her. 

Rather than answer, she grinned and headed in to the next room to figure out a way to distract herself while Leonard made dinner. Or at least that was Leonard’s guess. He glanced down at the roasting pan to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything before nodding in satisfaction and placing it in the oven, making a note of the time so he’d know when to lower the temperature.

They were on a brief break to allow everyone to check in with their families and catch up since there was nothing pressing that needed their attention and Leonard had offered to make dinner for Sara—one that _wouldn’t_ be interrupted by nosy teammates or an offended AI that thought he should have just used the ship to make the meal—and she’d been happy to agree. She wasn’t ready to go back to Star City just yet and Leonard couldn’t really blame her what with everything going on over there at the moment. Not even her dad had blamed her, instead calling to check in with her.

So Leonard had dug out his mother’s old box of recipes that he kept shoved in the closet at his house where he wouldn’t have to think about the days he’d gone through it to find things to make for Lisa when his dad wasn’t around and found her recipe for roast chicken that she’d always liked to make on Sundays. It wasn’t a hard recipe to follow and he’d already had everything he needed for it so he’d decided to make that, refusing Sara’s help. After all, the whole point was for him to make dinner for her.

He passed the next thirty minutes making a couple sides to go with the chicken before setting them on the back burners so they’d keep warm before lowering the temperature on the oven. The chicken would be done in about twenty minutes so everything would hold until he took that out and could get it all on the table. 

Leonard glanced at the clock one last time before going to see what Sara had decided to do to pass the time. She wasn’t in the living room, that was easy enough to see with one glance, so he began to head towards the back of the house where the bedrooms were when he caught a flash of blonde out of the corner of his left eye. And that meant she was in the backyard.

Curious over what she was doing out there, he cut through the living room to the door that led to the backyard, pausing just as he stepped outside and sucking in a breath at the sight in front of him.

Leonard hadn’t ever hidden the fact that he liked to watch Sara move and this moment was no exception. His mouth curved up slightly as he watched her go through the motions of a solo Tai Chi routine, this one without a weapon in her hand. Rather than interrupt her, he moved further outside and leaned back against the wall to watch as she went through the routine multiple times, her eyes closed and face relaxed.

As he watched Sara begin the routine one more time, Leonard’s eyes widened as he glanced at his watch and realized that just over thirty minutes had passed. 

“Fuck,” he swore, bolting back in the house and heading straight for the kitchen. He snatched up the dish towel Lisa had insisted on buying him (blue and white with snowflakes—Lisa had laughed herself silly when she’d seen his expression at the sight of the four pack she’d brought over) and yanked the oven open, pulling the chicken out and setting it on the stove. “Damn it,” he muttered, using his foot to close the oven door as he turned the heat off. He’d left it in at least ten to fifteen minutes too long which meant it’d be dry. 

Well, at least his mom’s recipe had included a sauce for the chicken so that should help.

“Eat my words, huh?” Sara asked from behind him, amusement in her voice as she thought back to what he’d told her earlier.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at her. “You shut up. This is your fault anyway.”

Sara laughed. “Oh really? I did this, huh? All the way from outside? I must be talented.”

“You’re distracting is what you are,” he told her, running his eyes over her.

“A likely excuse, Crook. Blaming me and my body on your cooking mishaps.” Off of his look, she grinned and moved forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting her head back to look up at him. “Maybe I should be the one to make Lisa’s birthday dinner tomorrow.”

“I hate you.”

Sara’s grin widened. “Lie!”

“Loathe you.” He smirked. “One might even say I despise you.”

“Yeah,” she pressed closer to him, “I can feel exactly how much you despise me.”

“Shut up and set the table, Lance.”

~*~*~

The team was supposed to be finding the latest anachronism while in 1985 except they’d gotten a bit off track—as usual—and were now at some bar, trying to figure out their next move. As they talked, the familiar notes of Foreigner began to play and Leonard’s eyes shot to Sara just as she turned to him, a small smile on her face and her eyes shining.

He’d decided to get a bit drunk on a night when it had been just the two of them and he’d insisted that they listen to music from the 70s and 80s for some reason that he no longer remembered. Sara had indulged him and when this song had come on, he’d grinned and told her that this was their song. Leonard had asked Gideon to replay it and then told Sara to listen to the lyrics because the song was theirs.

_“This song makes me think of you,” he confessed, eyes closed as he rested his head in her lap and listened to Lou Gramm sing about wanting to know what love is._

_Sara smiled down at him. “Really?”_

_He nodded. “I mean, I know what it means to love someone because they’re family. It’s how I love Lisa and Mick. But anything else? Especially romance?” He scoffed and shook his head. “Nope.” He opened his eyes and tilted his head back to look up at her. “I get it now though.”_

“No tears, Sara,” he told her softly, swiping his thumb along her cheekbone.

“You told me you loved me with this song,” she said, voice just as soft. Maybe he hadn’t said the actual words _I love you_ but he’d still said it and now she couldn’t help but get nostalgic every single time she heard this song, cheesy or not.

“I meant it.” He smiled slightly. “Still do.”

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Me too.”

“Seriously? Tell me you guys aren’t making out to this song,” Jax called out, a note of exasperation in his voice. “At least pick a good love song to get sappy to.” He shook his head and turned back to the conversation he’d been having with Ray and Nate before he’d noticed Sara and Leonard looking entirely too mushy for his peace of mind.

“I like this song. It’s ours,” Sara said, ignoring Jax. 

Leonard pressed a kiss to her neck. “Definitely in my top 5,” he agreed.

~*~*~

Sara looked up from where she’d been playing with one of the new phones that Cisco, Ray, and the other brains of the teams had commissioned for each person on the Waverider so they could keep in touch even while they were in the time stream. She’d been texting back and forth with Felicity and when she’d mentioned that she and Leonard were just relaxing in his room (this time—they switched since neither was quite ready to give up the idea of their own space just yet even if they did spend every night together in whichever room was the choice of the night) in their pajamas, Felicity had replied with _Pics or it didn’t happen_.

She took in the way Leonard was sprawled over his bed, book propped on his chest as he read and made sure her phone was on silent before sneaking a quick picture. She smiled as she took in the black, blue, and white plaid pajama pants and the STAR Labs long sleeve shirt that she knew for a fact he’d stolen simply because he could and because he’d been bored the last time they were there. 

Sara switched the camera so that she could take a selfie and aimed it at herself, moving the phone until she was sure that her own pajamas—a black shirt that said _But did you die?_ in red on the front that Cisco had given her with a shit-eating grin and red shorts—could be seen and then took the picture.

“What are you doing?” Leonard asked without looking away from his book.

“Felicity didn’t believe that we were in our pajamas so I’m sending proof.” Before he could say anything else, she pushed off the floor where she’d been sitting and playing Tetris on her phone in between texts and dropped on the bed next to him, settling her head on his shoulder and lifting the phone. She stuck her tongue out at the screen and snapped a picture just as Leonard moved the book and turned his head to look at her. He shook his head and turned back to his book while she pulled up the picture, grinning when she saw the look on his face. It could only be described as an odd mix of fond exasperation and amused resignation.

She sent all three to Felicity.

~*~*~

Leonard frowned at the empty glass on the bedside table. He’d drank the last of the water they usually kept in Sara’s room the night before and neither of them had remembered to refill it.

Damn it, that meant he’d have to put on clothes and go get some from the kitchen.

Sighing, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge, reaching for the pants that had been tossed to the floor earlier.

“Gideon,” he said, keeping his voice just above a whisper, “lights at five percent, please.” He clenched his eyes shut briefly as the lights came on low and fought to keep from swearing because even that much light was irritating after the solid darkness from moments before. After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted. “Thanks, Gideon.”

The lights flickered a few times and Leonard’s lips twitched at the response. Gideon had taken to flickering the lights in certain patterns to answer him or Sara if the other was asleep. 

Sighing, Leonard looked around for his shirt, swearing under his breath when he couldn’t find it anywhere. He frowned and then groaned lightly when he remembered that Sara had put it on, insisting it was better than anything she had.

He eyed her and sighed again. There was no way he could get that shirt off her.

One, she’d wake up and possibly punch first and ask questions later. Two, she looked damn adorable in his shirt.

Not that he was ever going to admit that where someone could hear him.

There was nothing for it. He’d have to wear one of Sara’s shirts because like hell was he going shirtless, even if it was just to get a drink.

It could be worse, he decided as he pulled on a white shirt that fit more like a crop top. Leonard could be trying to wear nothing but Sara’s robe. Or her pants.

He stared down at the way the shirt stretched over his arms and chest and sighed, wincing at how much this shirt was going to be stretched. Hopefully, Sara wasn’t too attached to this one.

Maybe he should have checked which shirt he was putting on.

“If she kills me for wearing her shirt, she only has herself to blame,” he muttered. He made a mental note to move spare clothes into Sara’s room so he wouldn’t have this issue again in the future. “Gideon, is anyone else out of their room?”

The lights flickered twice for no and he relaxed slightly. Despite that, he grabbed Sara’s fuzzy robe. It was dark purple which meant it could hopefully pass for black if someone saw him but at least it would cover his stomach.

Of course, Sara was so damn tiny that he could barely move his arms.

She’d definitely kill him if he ripped her robe.

Moving carefully, he left the room and headed straight for the galley. He winced each time he had to move his arms to get a glass or get water but eventually he managed to take a drink, refilling the glass twice and draining it each time before he placed it in the sink. 

He had almost made it back to Sara’s room when Ray walked onto the bridge rubbing his eyes.

“Snart?” he asked, squinting. 

“You’re dreaming, Raymond,” Leonard said, fighting back the urge to swear.

Ray frowned, confused. “I am?”

“Yes.” Leonard began to walk passed him when Ray turned and stared at him.

“Why are you wearing Sara’s robe?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him. “I think the real question is why are you dreaming about me wearing Sara’s robe?”

Ray’s frown deepened and he tilted his head. “Huh. Good question,” he muttered.

“I think you need to go back to bed, Raymond.”

Ray nodded. “Good idea,” he agreed, shuffling back in the direction he’d just come from.

Leonard watched him go and then turned to head in the direction of his own room.

He needed to get an extra shirt.

~*~*~

Leonard glanced down at Sara and then at the rest of the team as they came to a stop outside of a theater.

“What is this?” he asked. Sara grinned.

“Part of your birthday present,” she told him. She gestured at the posters showing the movies that were playing. “I asked Gideon to find one of the worst heist movies released since I figured you’d get a good laugh at criticizing it.” It was one of his favorite things to do with heist movies though she was pretty sure that Mick was the only other person on the team that knew that.

“And we’re giving an awful movie money as a way to rebel?” 

Sara shook her head. “I had Gideon print tickets.”

“Sara!” Stein shook his head even as Jax started laughing.

“Nice one, Captain,” he said. She smirked and handed out the tickets.

“Now let’s go check this movie out.”

It wasn’t long after the movie started that the entire team started criticizing the movie.

“Aw man, I thought Nicholas Cage being in it meant this would be a good movie.”

“Forget that, Elijah Wood should’ve made this a good movie.”

“Who thought that mustache on Cage was a good idea?”

“It looks like a porn mustache. Or Hitler’s.”

“Great, Len, now I’ve got the image of Nazi porn in my head.”

“I hate Nazis. They can’t have porn. It’ll be ruined.”

“Glad you got your priorities, Mick.”

“I must admit, Mr. Snart, you would have done a much better job.”

“Aw, Professor, I knew you cared.”

Leonard shook his head as Cage’s character laid out a plan. “Should have stuck to stealing the Declaration of Independence.”

“Forget that,” Sara countered. “Elijah Wood should have gone back to the Shire.”

It seemed that was the last straw for someone a few rows ahead of them. “Would you guys all shut up?” they burst out.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Leonard drawled. “Are we ruining this cinematic masterpiece for you and the many people in here?” He gestured at the rest of the theater which was empty.

“Yes!”

“I’m so down with leaving,” Jax said. “We should go watch some good heist movies and see how we can improve on what they did.”

“Jefferson!”

“What?”

Martin sighed and shook his head. “Nothing.” He glanced at Leonard. “Mr. Snart?”

Leonard nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Finally,” Mick said. “This movie sucks.”

Ray laughed. “Come on, Mick. We can go get snacks that Gideon will completely disapprove of.”

“I like the way you think, Haircut,” Mick said with a grin as they left the theater. They turned and headed towards the grocery store the team had passed earlier, the rest of the group following as they began to argue about what snacks they should get.

“Good birthday?” Sara asked quietly, slipping her hand into Leonard’s.

He squeezed her hand. “Good birthday.”

~*~*~

Leonard took in the way Sara looked in the one shouldered red dress and smirked slightly. That combined with the red lipstick had drawn the eye of both men and women as they walked to their seats.

“You know, I didn’t take you for a fancy restaurant kind of guy,” she said.

“Only sometimes,” he said with a shrug. She wasn’t wrong. He could do the suit and fancy restaurant but he preferred jeans and a burger if given the choice. “Besides, you said you used to want to come to a place like this.”

She smiled. She had wanted to come to a place like this when she was a teenager and she’d confessed that to Leonard back during one of their first card games before laughing and calling it silly.

She wasn’t surprised that he’d remembered. Leonard liked to project the image of a cold hearted bastard but there were certain people he dropped that act for and she’d become one of them. Still smiling, she opened up the menu and then paused. “Len,” she said, “it’s entirely in French.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Well, we are in Paris.”

Sara narrowed her eyes. “I don’t speak French.”

He paused and met her eyes. “You don’t?” When she shook her head, he let out a breath. “You managed to convince someone you were a Russian mafia princess two weeks ago, Sara.”

“What does that have to do with me not speaking French?”

“You speak seven languages!”

“I never said French was one of them,” she pointed out.

That...was not something Leonard had considered. He’d heard Sara talk about being in France a few times because of the League and had thought that meant one of the languages she spoke was French. Apparently, someone else had done the talking when she was here or she’d gotten by on speaking English or the other languages.

“I don’t actually speak French either,” he admitted. Leonard had thought Sara would get a kick out of ordering for them since she always rolled her eyes when she saw men ordering for women whether it was in movies or real life. 

Sara stared at him. “You don’t speak French?” she asked. 

“No.” He shook his head. “I never needed French.”

She looked back down at the menu and then back up at Leonard. “The only thing I recognize on here other than merlot is escargot and I am not eating snails, Len.”

Leonard smirked and set down the menu. “You want to go change and take the jump ship to get Big Belly Burger?”

She laughed and shook her head. “I want to go get Big Belly Burger dressed just like this. And then maybe go bowling.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow even as they both stood. “We are not going bowling.”

Sara smirked. “We’ll see.”

~*~*~

Sara groaned and stared at the clock that she and Leonard used to keep track of what time it was in Central City once they’d decided to move in together both on and off the ship.

Star City had stopped feeling like home a long time ago. It had seemed like the natural choice to live in Central City whenever they were on shore leave.

But today was not a day of shore leave. Today she had things to do as the captain. She had to check to see if there were any anachronisms they needed to take care of, she had to make sure the Time Bureau wasn’t going to try and take the ship, she had to make sure that Ray and Nate didn’t nearly destroy the ship.

What she wanted to do was pull the covers over her head and ignore it all.

She heard the door open and closed her eyes tightly.

Maybe Leonard would believe she was asleep.

“I know you’re awake, Assassin,” he said.

Well, so much for that.

“If you’re here to tell me it’s time to get up and be captain then go away,” she told him, voice muffled slightly by her pillow.

The bed dipped and she could hear the smile in his voice. “Well it is time to get up but definitely not time to be captain just yet,” he said. “You don’t even have to get out of the bed yet.”

She considered that and sat up, scrubbing her hands over her face. “Why are you up so early?” she asked.

Rather than answer, he held a bowl out to her and raised an eyebrow. Taking it, she glanced down and then smiled at the sight of Cocoa Krispies. She looked over at his bowl and found it full of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“Gideon,” he said as he carefully settled himself more comfortably. 

The screen they’d set up across the bed for movies came on and moments later the theme song for _Scooby-Doo_ came on and she grinned as they dug into their cereal and settled in to watch Saturday morning cartoons from the 80s and 90s.

~*~*~

The room was completely silent when Amaya walked in rather than full of the usual snark and she shook her head as she watched Sara and Leonard deliberately avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Are you two still fighting? This is ridiculous, it’s been a week,” she said. 

“It’s not my fault he’s wrong,” Sara said.

“I’m not wrong,” Leonard said. “A griffin could definitely beat a dragon in a fight.”

Amaya groaned. “Oh my God, this is as bad as the time you guys argued over who would make the better astronaut.”

“Me,” they said at the same time.

“Or the time you fought over whether astronauts or cavemen would win in a fight.”

“Astronauts,” Leonard said at the same time Sara said,

“Cavemen.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Amaya decided.

They were quiet as she grabbed the book she’d been looking for and left the room. Only a few moments later, Leonard looked over at Sara.

“You don’t get to pick dragons just because you want to sleep with Daenerys,” he said.

“She’s the queen of the dragons,” she said as if that explained everything. “Besides, a dragon could just set a griffin on fire.”

“A griffin could dodge out of the way,” Leonard countered.

“Oh as if that would work every time!”

They each set the documents they’d been looking through to the side and leaned forward, each prepared to defend their choice.

~*~*~

“Ray,” Sara said.

“Too easy,” Leonard told her, without even bothering to look up from his copy of _Prisoner of Azkaban_. “Gryffindor.”

“Me,” she said. 

That got Leonard to put his book down, his finger marking which page he was on. “The obvious choice would be Gryffindor.” He frowned. “I think you’d be a hat stall.”

She laughed. “Well, if you had to pick one, which would you go for?”

“You’re no slouch in the intelligence department even if you don’t show it off. You’re one of the bravest people I know and you’re pretty noble on top of that.” He smirked. “You’re definitely cunning. I’ve seen your ambition as well. But you’re also one of the hardest working people I’ve met, not to mention one of the most loyal.”

“You think I’m loyal?”

He looked over at her. “I know you are.”

“You remember how I ended up on the Gambit, right?” Sara asked.

“You made a mistake. But since you and your sister made up, have you ever wavered in your loyalty towards her?” he asked. He smiled slightly when she didn’t answer. “You haven’t.”

She swallowed and glanced down. “So which house for me?”

“You’re a mix of all the houses, I think, though Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff are the most prominent.”

Sara laughed. “You cheater, you’re avoiding a choice.”

“You’re hard to sort, Assassin. But, fine, I’ll go with Gryffindor for you.”

She smirked. “And you’re a Slytherin with Gryffindor tendencies.”

“Rude,” Leonard deadpanned.

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Are you denying you’re sometimes noble and reckless?” she asked, thinking of the Oculus.

Leonard inclined his head at that. “Fine, you win that one,” he told her as Jax and Martin walked in. Sara grinned.

“Okay, Jax is next,” she said. At the sound of his name, he looked over and frowned even as Leonard hummed in thought.

“Hufflepuff,” he said as he remembered why Jax had said he had decided to stay. The loyalty and the love of being part of a team. Not to mention Jax was usually all about not hurting anyone if they could avoid it. That is, until you hurt one of his team, Leonard thought, remembering the way Jax had gone after Rip for killing Sara.

“Aw man, seriously? Hufflepuff?” Jax demanded, abandoning his conversation with Martin.

“What’s wrong with Hufflepuff?” Sara demanded.

“Uh, they’re only known for Cedric Diggory,” Jax said. 

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “Actually Hufflepuffs are known for being just and true. They’re Rowling’s favorite house.”

“Not to mention, they’re the only house that had every member stay for the final battle at Hogwarts,” Sara added. “Though Smith ended up not living up to his house.”

Leonard nodded in agreement. “No one likes Smith.”

“Are you guys serious?” Jax asked.

“No, Gary Oldman is,” Leonard deadpanned.

“Don’t get me started on the casting,” Sara said, crossing her arms.

Jax frowned. “What’s wrong with the casting?”

“Don’t get me wrong, they picked some great actors,” Sara allowed. “But all of them were too old for the parts they played when it came to the characters from the Marauders era.”

“They were?”

“Please, look at the ones cast for James and Lily. They look like they’re in their mid-thirties or something. James and Lily died when they were only 21 years old. Sirius, Remus, and Snape were all a few years short of 40 when they died.”

“I didn’t know that,” Jax said.

Sara and Leonard exchanged a look of dawning realization. “Jax, have you read the books?” Sara asked.

He shrugged. “Nah, I just saw the movies.”

Leonard made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “What? Professor, tell me you see how wrong that is,” he said, glancing at Martin.

“Ah, well,” Martin said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m afraid I’ve only seen the movies as well though not all of them.”

Sara and Leonard stared at him, surprise on their faces before they turned to look at each other.

“I changed my mind,” Leonard said. “He doesn’t get to be in Ravenclaw.”

“Agreed,” Sara said as Martin protested. She pointed at Jax. “Read the books.”

Jax’s lips twitched as Martin continued to list reasons he should be in Ravenclaw. “Yes, Captain. Let’s go, Grey.” He grabbed Martin’s arm and started to pull him from the room.

“And, Martin,” Sara called, “you should read the books too!”

“Honestly, you call yourself a professor,” Leonard muttered as he went back to his book.


End file.
